Behind The Scenes
by Melmo-X
Summary: Me and my friend made this for fun, but it turned out reaaal funny, so we decided to post it here, and make more chappies! warnings: contains slight yaoi, and very bad spelling.


Disclaimer: We dont own Naruto, but if we did, tht would be wicked!

Warnings: a lot of spelling mistakes

notes: we made this for fun!

* * *

It starts out after the chuinin exams were savataged by Orochimochi-maaaaaru, and Naruto is standing with Sakura...and Sasuke is in the backround, cause hes not important "Sakura, Ive been wanting to tell you something for a long time" Naruto said with his hands behind his back. "What is it you loser" Said the dumb pink haired freak...who nobody likes. "Would you maaaaaaary meeee?" Naruto said taking out a giant pliable rose wich you could buy...at the bargain shop. "oh my god, this is worst the lee" Sasuke starts walking out into the distance. " Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun, were are you going?!" The dumb stupide fishy pink haired girl said, with her dumb stupide hat, making fishy noises.(Toris notes: Its fun to dis Sakura) "Im going to Orochimarus team, wich is faaaaaaaar away from, here, later losers" Sasuke said, leaving sakura in her dumb fishy tears(Mels notes: do fish even have tears? Tori: they cry all the time, thats what makes lakes) Meanwhile Naruto was putting a pimpin hat on his pliable rose.

--

Gaara was in his room, waiting for his alarm clock to ring(Mels notes: Gaara dont sleep. Tori in backround: Were retarted arent we? Mel: Yes Tori: the reason gaara doesnt sleep, is because he probobly watched freddy vs. jason, and hes scared to go to sleep now...he eats awake pills, like in the movie) Suddenly, his alarm clock rang(mels note: ok, when i said this to tori, i said 'suddenly his alarm COCK rang' by accident, lol) It was DDR Sandstorm. Gaara waited until the techno part then out of nowhere...HE WAS BREAKDANCING, OH YEA!!( tori in backround: using pliable rose as batton) Suddenly Kankuro and Teamari opened the door, to see the horrible truth of what gaara did in his spare time. " Gaara...Why are you breakdancing?" Teamari said looking for her video camera, very fishingly(Tori: We say fishy alot! Mel in backround: I HATE FISH!!!) Gaara put on his usual creepy, annoying, stupide fishhy voice(Tori: See what I mean?!") " It makes me feel alive" Gaara said, looking for his undewear, that he had lost juring his breakdancing. (Mel: FAN GURLS BACK OFF!!! HES SABBEEZ! tori: Gaara also lost his bones, wich enables him to breakdance) "Well, dont, You suck at it!!" Kankuro said turning the music on. " Lemme' show you how its done" Kakuro said, putting on some suglasses and twisting his hood around. Gaara and Kankuro started having a breakdancing competition. (tori: rips mels stuffed spider oops. Mel: GAHHHH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! tori: starts using pliable rose as guitare Mel: Whats up with all the pliable rose in this story/convo and the fish, i mean c'mon) Temair found her video camera, and started taping her little brothers. Kankuro suddenly stopped and blocked his nose and said" Something smells fishy"" It probobly the 2 authors who are writting this!" Gaara said,also plugging his nose. Suddenly Mel and tori walked in and started pounding gaara

**cencored**

Mel slapped her hands together and said" TORI STOP THROWING THE KUNAI!!!" Tori looks in Gaaras bathroom sink and says " This hair doesnt grow on a chin" Melodie burst out laughing, while showing kaknkuro a yaoi picture of him and his brother. Kankuro slaps them silly, while melodie is looking in the sink. "EW" Mel says Tori throws the kunai in the air while having haku flash backs

_"Haku...Dont die!!!!!" Tori says while crying on his chest. "Toir, I-i-i always loved..." Haku said, then got caught off, by having a hard time breathing. " Yes, you always loved what?" Tori said, wiping tears away. "...loved Zabuza, Tell him for me, that im sorry for dying" Tori gasped this shoking truth. Mel runs in with notebook and starts to write and interesting yaoi fic about this. Tori runs over to Zabuza with kunai. "Now I shall Haku all to myself!" Tori says, followed by a psychotic laugh.  
_

_End flashback_

Kunai falls on Toris head. "OWWWWWWW!"


End file.
